Barlot
is the immensely powerful result of the EX-Fusion between Bardock and Goku. Appearance Barlot's hair is slightly different from his fusees, as the hair tips are up but the original look is kept. He keeps the red headband Bardock usually is seen with. He wears Goku's shirt and the underneath one but the colors are black and beige, respectively, and the armor appears above, colored with white and black with details being orange. Barlot also wears Bardock's red wristband with the Metamo Ring on his left arm. He is also seen wearing a red belt and dark blue pants. And finally, he also keeps Bardock's red anklets and a pair of dark boots with its end being orange. Because Bardock never lost his tail, Baroto retains it. Personality Barlot is always seen with a confident smile on his face, showing that he is fearless (a strong trait that both Bardock and Goku share). Like Goku, Barlot is pure of heart thus immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam. Power Being the result of a fusion of two strong Saiyan fighters, Barlot is immensely strong. In Dragon Ball Fusions, he is an S-Rank EX-Fusion. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Up' - A special move where the user powers up to increase their PWR in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Power Up EX' - The user powers up to increase their PWR. Barlot's Special Skill which costs no ki but can only be used once per battle. *'Solar Flare' - A special move originally used by Tien to blind opponents with a flash of light. Acquired from Goku and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spirit Cannon' - An energy sphere Special Move acquired from Bardock and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Final Spirit Cannon' - A sphere technique originally used Bardock used against Frieza during the Genocide of the Saiyans. Acquired from Bardock and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Blast Cannon' - A Final Flash-like Special Move acquired from Bardock and used by Baroto in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Blast Cannon' - A stronger version of Blast Cannon acquired from Bardock and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hyper Blast Cannon' - An even stronger version of the Blast Cannon acquired from Bardock and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School invented by Master Roshi. Acquired from Goku and used by Baroto in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha acquired from Goku and used Baroto in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - An even stronger version of the Kamehameha developed by Master Roshi. Acquired from Goku and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Limitbreaker Kamehameha' - A variation of the Kamehameha acquired from Goku and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spirit Bomb' - A powerful technique Goku learned from King Kai. Acquired from Goku and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultra Spirit Bomb' - An extremely powerful version of the Spirit Bomb acquired from Goku and used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ah! Lord Beerus!' - A Special Move where the user scares the opponent by pretending Beerus is behind them to cause them to lose a turn. Used by Barlot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Avenger' - Stat boosts when an ally falls. One of Barlot's passive Skills. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Barlot's passive Skills. *'Challenger' - Stat boost when facing higher level enemy. One of Barlot's passive Skills. *'Lone Wolf' - Stat boosts when fighting alone. One of Barlot's passive Skills. *'Pure Heart' - Nullifies Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of Barlot's passive Skills. Equipment *'Battle Armor' - Barlot wears unique Battle Armor formed from Bardock's Battle Armor fusing with Goku's Turtle School Uniform. *'Metamo-Ring' - Like all EX-Fusions, Barlot wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm formed by the fusion of Bardock and Goku's Metamo-Rings which maintains Barlot's fusion. *'Power Pole' - A magic staff given to Goku by his adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Acquired from Goku and used by Barlot to perform certain Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Power Pole Combo' - A Power Pole rush attack acquired from Goku. ***'Power Pole Rush' - A stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Goku. ****'Power Pole Frenzy' - An even stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Goku. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Barlot makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions. This EX-Fusion requires both Bardock and Goku (Adult) to be recruited and both at Level 40. Additionally, the "Super Saiyan" title must be acquired by completing Training: "Red Energy 2" which requires 1000 units of Red Energy be collected. Once these requirements are met, Bardock and Goku can perform EX-Fusion which costs 50 Red Energy. After fusing the first time all subsequent fusions into Barlot can be performed at no cost. As Goku (Adult) can only be recruited after the main story is completed, Barlot is only available post game. Voice Actor *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Trivia *Barlot's two locks of hair hanging on his shoulders bears some resemblance to Goku as a Super Saiyan 4. *Barlot's wilder hairstyle might be because both father and son fusee's messy hairstyles are exactly identical to each other. *He is one of the few fusion characters that does not possess a dual voice, as Masako Nozawa plays both fusees. **He shares this trait with Coohan as Masako Nozawa voices both Kid Goku and Teen Gohan. **However this trait is actually common for EX-Fusions which tend to only inherit the voice of one fusee (for example Turtz inherits Turles' voice thus is voiced only by Masako Nozama). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials